Fear of Love
by theoriginaljenna
Summary: Claire Caraway isn't your normal teen. She over prepares and expects the unexpected. The biggest of all is that she is afraid of love. Not in a way of that she will experience a heart break, but in a way that it is unpredictable. She of course has a little secret. She might have taken a liking to Robin, aka Dick Grayson. The problem is that he isn't real. So how is he…real?
1. Chapter 1

She sighed, tossing her notecards across her desk. Her slim fingers ran through her hair as a way to calm herself down. Claire Caraway had been up all night studying for her finals. Most teens her age wouldn't even bother. Two months is ''sooo far from now'' as her fellow sister would say. Claire just can't help but to be prepared. She always had to be predictable. She expected the unexpected just so she could be on the safe side. Two steps ahead of everyone else and has three back-up plans. She didn't like unpredictable. It scared her. She got this organized, up-tight, frenzy from her Dad.

He was a nerd in high-school who didn't have time for a social life. While her mother was the queen-bee of the school. She had taken an interest in him because he didn't pay attention to her. He refused to speak or even look at her. It wasn't out of fear, it was because he didn't see this coming. But they slowly started to fall in-love. Which the falling in love and loving part itself was unpredictable all the time. He had always told Claire, "falling in love can do some crazy things to your life. It's the most unpredictable thing in the world. There is no plan B or C when it comes to love. You have to learn to accept the crazy." She had only replied with that she would die alone. She didn't want to fall in love. It sounded scary to her.

That is why she was so different from other teens. That mostly explains why she didn't have many friends at school. She was a bookworm, a study-freak, and predictable teenager. It's what most parents wish their child was like. Not her mother though. Her mother wishes Claire was more social and out-going. She didn't push it too far. She was content with her other daughter being popular at school. The only reason she was popular was because she and other girls had the same passion for Pretty Little Liars and Vampire Diaries.

Which is relevant to the next fact about Claire. She adores Robin. Also known as Dick Grayson to few. She couldn't help but be, attracted to him in some way. All she knew was that the deal breaker was his eyes. He always wore his mask or sunglasses. Just that one time she saw his deep blue eyes and she was gone. Claire had gone down a hole of fangirl and crazy. She had met others like her along the way but none seemed as into Robin as her. Her sister was the only to know about her secret and she supported her saying, "A fandom to be beside is healthy for teenage girls. I've been waiting for this day all my life!" She had made one drawing for me; it had such intricate detail, shading, and colors, Claire had asked her to stop making them. When she asked why, all she could respond was, "This drawing is all too perfect." She left it at that.

Claire looked at the framed picture of Robin. It seemed a bit crazy, but there were worse out there. She shut her lamp and crawled into her sheets. Her eyes glanced at the Robin picture. His eves were averted from her's but she didn't mind. As always, she grabbed the frame and kissed the corner. She set it back down and sighed.

"I wish you were real." She said facing up. "I'd even make an exception, to you know… fall in love." Turning to her side and burying herself deeper into her comforter. She chuckled and sighed,

"nah."


	2. Chapter 2

I had tossed on my acid-wash jeans and my batman muscle t-shirt. I trudged into the bathroom, still half asleep. I jolted away seeing my reflection. Dark circles, chapped lips, and bed head. I snatched my makeup and dabbed a bit of foundation and under eye concealer. I applied two coats of mascara and bushed out my blonde hair leaving it in loose curls. I jogged out of my room with my backpack on and hopping on one foot trying to get my combat boots on. Almost tumbling down the stairs, I had reached the kitchen grabbing a bowl of cereal. I turned on the TV watching the news. It was the same bi-polar thing everyday.

"Candy that makes you loose weight." _Crunch._

"No survivors." _Slurp. _

_ "_Puppy saves child." _One more bite and then you can leave. _

_ "_Deadliest food, you can be eating it for breakfast." I eyed my bowl of cereal and slowly set it down. I'm not hungry anymore. My sister Sabrina came down. She twirled in her skirt and jumped on her flats. She always was the girly one. She skipped into the kitchen grabbing an apple and taking her oversized purse and headed out for the bus. She opened the door and eyed me.

''Well, are you coming?" I sighed and nodded my head. I heaved my backpack over my shoulder and walked out the door. I waited on the street corner for the bus with Sabrina. Her friends stopped by making me the loner. Again. The bus had come by and I made my way to the back. I twiddled with my thumbs and looked out the window. Nobody had ever come back here, which was fine by me! I took out my note cards and went over the definitions. Can't ever be too ready. Girls everywhere were whispering and giggling looking over at me. I rolled my eyes at them and kept studying. Everyone hushed themselves. I looked up seeing the girls push out their chests and bat their eye lashes. I rolled mine again and kept studying. It's so sad what women have turned into. They are based on their beauty and boob size then their intelligence. I seemed to be the only reasonable one in modern day society. I am still hope for future generations.

Eh. Maybe.

"Hi, my name is Patricia." I heard a frilly girl voice say extremely high. I really want to smash their voice box.

"Are you coming to this school or are you visiting?" said another high voice.

"You… look familiar." Sabrina had said. Thats when my ears perked and my head snapped up. I saw black hair. Sabrina and I, though not very close, had known the same people. I knew her friends. She knew… our family. That was pretty much it. "Hold on a sec," she said holding her finger up, "Claire. Cm'ere." I set down my cards and adjusted my shirt. I walked up and everybody's eyes were on me. "Doesn't he look familiar?" Sabrina had said one more time. I looked at her and at the boy. My heart raced and my stomach felt as if it was plummeting 60 feet. I got chocked up and I couldn't speak.

It was Robin.

And trust me when I say, I know it was him. He seemed to notice my awkward state and he smiled at me.

"Er, no. Sorry Sabrina. Never have seen him in my life." I said going back to my seat.

"He kinda looks like R-" She stated to say.

"Nope, we have never seen him in our lives." I said rushing back to my seat. I slowly sunk into the leather padding and I let out a sigh. I ran a hand through my loose curls. How can he be here?

He isn't real. He's a fictional character. But he is real.

Slow down Claire, maybe it's a look alike. There are so many in the world, it's highly possible. So why am I so scared to admit that it looks like him?

Oh right.

I. Am. Starting. To. Like. Him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Young Justice characters.**

**AN: I'd just like to clear up that this takes place in real world. Where YJ are cartoons and comics. Basically the Young Justice world is becoming the real world. Just liked to clear that up. Enjoy!**

Robin- I mean, the new kid, has actually gotten along well with everybody. And when I say everybody, I mean _everybody. _The only thing he didn't bother to do was talk to me. I shouldn't be so harsh though because I didn't want to talk to him. Nobody actually knew his name though. He seemed pleased with the fact. But the popular crowd refused to let him socialize with anyone other then them. Unfortunately, everybody is in the popular crowd except for who? Ding ding ding! If you guessed Claire Caraway then you are a winner! So it explains in why I am in such a predicament right now. I am backed up against the brick wall of the school having these blockheads trying to beat me up. And all because the new kid said hi to me. Of course the populars being the blockheads they are assumed I must have talked to him when I didn't even say a word. They cracked their knuckles and smirked at me.

"Aw, would you look at the pathetic thing? Its so helpless."

"Which is better." One said smirking to the other beside him.

"Because it makes you easier to hurt." They said at the same time. They all kept coming and I just clenched my fists. I tightened by back as I braced myself for pain. I can barley stand one, but to have all five right there is way to much. I prepared my mental will. My picture of Robin will be buried with me. My laptop will be given to my goldfish and my notecards will go to Sabrina. Maybe she'll learn something. Oh my gosh, making a imaginary will is the first sign of insanity. If I'm going to die now, please make it quick. I shut my eyes and sucked in a breath. My stomach felt a blow. I literally got the wind knocked out of me. I fell to the ground trying to regain my breath. One of their feet kicked me on my spine to the ground. I felt my ribs smash against the concrete. I let out a yelp in pain as they kicked my ribs to push me so I laid down on my back.

"Nighty night mother fu-" He started to say. I heard grunts and whimpers as the block heads tripped away to safety. I tried to regain be breath with fail. I felt two arms go under my legs and my back. I winced as my saivor touched my spine.

"Sorry. I need to get you somewhere quick." The man, er boy, said. I opened my eyes to see my hero. It was Robin. He debated to take me to the hospital or take me home.

"Shoot, this isn't going to be easy. M'gann can just remove that information though." He debated with himself. He started to walk making sure he didn't hurt me. Thats when I realized, did he just say M'gann? I looked at his chest but only to see his cape covering his symbol. I took my fingers and slowly moved his cape out of the way, There, in all its glory was Robin's symbol. I looked up at him to find him already looking at me. He smiled at me and kept walking. I felt my eyes flutter and my breathing start to slow down.

"Just fall asleep." Robin had chuckled. I put my head to his chest and slowly shut me eyes. Yeah, this was most defiantly not a part of the plan.  
_

"Who is that?" I heard a masculine voice say. Except it wasn't just anybody, it was Superboy's. I kept my eyes shut and listened as all the other voices came in. They are all real. But just a few days ago they were comics, cartoons even. They are all coming to life in the real world. This is crazy. Wait, this means I'm in Mt. Justice.

"Yeah Rob, who _is _that?" Zatanna had growled. Oh, wow I'm in season 1. It must be just a couple days after Zatanna's arrival.

"I don't even know her name but she was getting beat up by these guys at my school. All because I had said hi to her." He said sighing. I slowly opened my eyes and felt a stabbing pain in my ribs. I moaned and curled in pain. I felt Robin tense and pulled me closer to him. "I knew that this would be the best option if she were to recover quickly."

''She knows of our location!" Zatanna snapped.

"Come on Zatanna, who doesn't know?" Kaldur said coming in. "However Robin, I don't believe we can do much to help her. We are heroes, not doctors." He put a hand on my shoulder as I looked up at him. "She's awake." I tried desperately not to move. I looked around seeing Superboy, Zatanna, and M'gann staring at me. I looked up at Robin and he smiled down at me.

"If you guys won't help, I will. We may not be doctors but we are heroes. Aren't we supposed to help ones in need?" He had barked. He had started to walk away when M'gann put a hand on his shoulder

"I'll help." She said smiling. He nodded his head and walked down various hallways. We had finally reached an infirmary where Robin stood. "Alright set her down." M'gann had requested as she pulled out bandages and multiple medications. Robin looked at her and shook his head. "Look Zatanna has been missing you all day. Why don't you go hold onto her?" She had said. He looked like he snapped out of a trance and set me on the bed.

"I'll come back in 10 minutes to check up on her." He said walking out. He looked at me one last time and it wasn't then that I realized that this was real. M'gann touched my ribs and I winced. She nodded and pulled out some bandages.

"I know this may sound uncomfortable but I need you to raise your shirt a little." I nodded in response and pulled my shirt up to my ribcage. She started to stare at them and her eyes glowed green. I was confused until I felt a sharp pain in my ribs. Let me tell you, getting beat up hurt less then this. I cried out in pain. She was putting my ribs back together but it hurt. I shut my eyes and groaned as the pain grew immensely. Robin rushed in and looked from me to M'gann.

"Stop! M'gann your hurting her!" He screamed. She had stopped and looked at me. Her face was filled with worry and concern. The pain had stopped and my ribs felt fine. I sighed and stopped tensing. "What did you do?" He said coming up to me.

"I simply put her ribs back in place. One was dislocated but its alright now." She said handing me a pill. I eyed it not knowing was it was. "Asprin." She had said smiling at me. I had taken it out of her hand and put it in my mouth. Robin handed me a glass of water as I sat up. I swallowed the pill down and looked at them both.

"Am I… in Mt. Justice?" I had questioned. They both looked at each other and nodded. "Does this mean I am in Metropolis?" They looked at each other and nodded. I rubbed my head. This is all coming to life. I shook my head. No this means they all have the same fate. I have seen their futures and Kid Flash. Oh my, in five years he'll be… _gone. _All these memories had flooded me and my feelings with them. I looked at them and they stared at me confused. "What is the date?" I had asked them.

"November 9. Why?" Robin had asked. I looked around and sighed. I shook my head and stood up. I lost my balance for a second but soon regained it.

"I need to go home. Everything is a lithe bit weird. I need to sort somethings out." I said walking out of the infirmary. November 9th. Okay Claire, Zatanna's has just joined the team. Her father is now the host of Fate. Not so hard. The dimension thing is over now. Riddler and Sportsmaster deliver the stolen echinoderm sample to the Brain. Wally's birthday is in two days. That also means he will need to deliver the heart. Oh my, this really is hard. Just trying to get my dates right is confusing. Oh great how am I supposed to get home if my town has turned into Gotham City.

I felt a hand on my wrist and I looked back. Robin looked at me. "There is no way you are walking alone in Gotham at night." He had said. "You can stay here for the night." He said smiling.

"I have school tomorrow-" I started to say.

"Trust me, you won't miss it." He said stepping closer to me. I looked at how our fingers were entangled with each other. It didn't seem to faze him at all. Thats when I decided to play with him. I stepped even closer to him and whispered in his ear,

"I don't think you can miss it too, Dick Grayson."


	4. Chapter 4

Robin pushed me up against the wall. I shrieked a little and shut my eyes. I didn't expect that. _You blonde. C'mon you know how secretive he is about his identity. _Well, why didn't I think about that before? _Just hold on. Take this to your advantage. The whole Young Justice world is under your control. You can stop Kid's death. _Well know you have me interested. But how do I know that any of these changes will effect anybody's else's life? _Just take the advantage. _

Oh my god, I am talking to myself. I am absolutely insane. But hey, I'm right. I can take this to my advantage. Robin glared at me and his breathing was deep. "How do you know my identity?" He said, hitting his hot breath on mine. I looked down feeling the blush creep to my cheeks. I'd prefer him not being so close if I wish to speak. He took his arms away from my sides and huffed. "Explain." He said.

"I got these… visions." I had started off. He looked at me still waiting for an answer. "They were about Young Justice. It started off with how you formed as a group. It kept going, with your missions. Your failures and victories. Each one of your secrets was mine. Any information you had wished to keep a secret, I knew. But it stopped. Just one day, it stopped and they didn't come back for a couple of months. However, these visions were years into the future. Five years at least. However with these visions from so far forward- Oh, I'm giving you more then you needed. Sorry." I said putting my hands up and bowing a little. "I know you secret identity from that. My visions." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"If you really can see visions, tell me something only the Young Justice and the Justice League would know." He said eyeing me.

"I know you have a watch tower that is in Earth's Orbit. However you and your teammates cannot go because you are not Justice League members." I said smiling at him.

"It is true then. You can see into the future. You have to tell me what will happen. I need to prevent things." He said grabbing onto my shoulders and shaking me. I looked at him and shook my head. He took his hands away from my shoulders. "Then finish what you were saying before. I'll walk you to a room." He said walking down the hallway. I caught up with him and started to tell more information about my 'visions'.

"So as I was saying; with the next set of visions so far forward, I had gained information from the five year skip. Not much though. However, you learn information in the future of the past. Which also helps me in questions of the past which is the present." He nodded his head and kept walking down hallways. He fumed around and opened a door for me. It was messy and had jeans and t-shirts strewn across the floor. I eyed him and he smiled at me. I knew it was fake. He saw me as some sort of threat.

"Sorry for the mess. KF likes to crash here sometimes. I always tell him to pick up his mess but c'mon, he's Kid Flash." He said chuckling. "I guess, I'll stop by here tomorrow and we can head to school." He said smiling at me. I smiled back and he started to walk away.

"Um, Robin?" I said turning to face him at the door way. He turned back and smirked at me.

"Yeah?" Rob said. He folded his arms over his chest and leaned to a table next to him. He almost dropped a vase and managed to knock over the table. His face flushed and I giggled at him. He put the table back and set the vase down and he looked at me.

"I just wanted to say thanks for saving me." I said leaning on the doorway. He took a bow as I gave him a little applaud. We both laughed as Zatanna came in. She looked at both of us and glared at me.

"Oh your still here-" She had said expecting me to say my name.

"Claire," I said with a smile. "Claire Caraway." I put my hand out and waited for her to shake it. She looked at my hand and then to my eyes. "Alright." I said. "Well goodnight." I said waving to her. She smiled at me and walked over to Robin.

"Night Rob." She said giving him a kiss. Not on the cheek or some crap, nope. Right on the _lips. _That one hurt. It hurt real bad. It hurt a lot more when he kissed her back. I've been shot by PDA! She pulled away and smirked at me. She walked away and I just nodded at Robin.

"Um, well goodnight Robin." I said waving to him. He waved back with the same flushed look on his face. I shut the door and flicked the light off. I rummaged through some drawers trying to find any pajamas that might fit me. I opened a drawer and saw some spandex. I'll act like I didn't see that. I heard a knock at the door and I opened it and saw M'gann there holding some pajamas.

"I heard you were staying the night and… I figured you needed some clothes." She said handing me the pajamas. I took them and smiled at her.

"Thanks M'gann." I said hugging her. She seemed a bit startled but hugged me back. We pulled away and waved to each other as she walked down the hallway. I quickly took my clothes off and folded them and set them under the bed. I put on M'gann's pajamas which consisted of white shorts that had coral colored seashells and a white loose t-shirt. I quickly slipped them on. I fell into the bed and let the comforter well… cover me. And of course me being _me, _the last thing I thought was.

Wow this is defiantly not a part of the plan.

and,

is this was Kid smells like?

* * *

I slowly regained consciousness and stretched out my arms and felt a chin. I snapped my eyes open and squealed when I saw I was on top of Wally. His hand was on the small of my back and he opened his eyes smiling at me. "Morning doll face." He said adjusting himself so he was sitting up. I scooted away from him and realized he was shirtless. "I mean, what a great early birthday present! I didn't actually see you at first but whoa! What a surprise finding you right next to me later in the night. I was a little disappointed that it was M'gann. But then I got a good look at your face and I was alright because heck, you are just beautiful." He said taking the covers off of him. I literally started to tremble. I pulled the covers closer to me and just watched him rummage through some drawers. This was something I was most defiantly not used to. I got a real look at him. I felt my heart starting to break just looking at him. Just a couple years and he'll be gone. I just looked back on him running and seeing him disappear. I felt tears prick in my eyes. He had thrown on a red t-shirt over his gray sweats and looked at me.

"Doll face, are you alright?" He said coming up to me. I looked back at him and as any Young Justice fangirl would do- I hugged him. He seemed startled and confused but hugged me back.

"Hey, Claire time to wake- uh. What?" I heard Robin say. We pulled away and I wiped my tears.

"Thanks for waking me up. I'll just go change." I said grabbing my clothes from under the bed. I rushed out of there wiping one star tear. God, I just gotta cherish that moment.

**Robin's Point Of View:**

I looked back seeing her blonde hair whip around the corner. I looked at Kid and he just shrugged. "I suppose you are the master mind behind my birthday present? She sure is a beauty I can tell you that. Actually if it weren't for Zatanna I'd think you'd take her all for herself." He chuckled throwing his dirty clothes in the hamper.

"You mean Claire? She isn't a birthday present." I said ripping the covers off the bed and putting sheets back on. Kid looked up startled.

"Then why was she in my bed?" He said helping me.

"Are you crazy? You slept with her?!" I whispered yelled at him.

"No! I mean I didn't even see her. I woke up in the middle on the night and just saw her _there! _How was I supposed to know she was a guest?"

"Well gee Kid, I don't know. Maybe common sense that I wouldn't sent a complete stranger into the guest room!" I snapped.

"This is a guest room?" He said looking around. "That makes why the colors here are dull-"

"Kid! Can you focus? Why were you even hugging?" I asked while I slapped the pillow back on the bed.

"She started to cry and when I asked what was wrong she hugged me! It was weird. Almost like she knew something." Kid said walking out. "Look, I don't really know what is going on but I'm going to apologize." and with that he left. I sighed running a hand through my hair. I put on my sunglasses and walked over to find Claire.

And wow is she something.

I first saw her on the bus and I was just blown away by her enchanting green eyes. I liked how she was so different from the other girls on that bus. She was naturally beautiful. Her shyness was so lovable and when I saw her get hurt yesterday, I had to intervene. She is special. She is-

"Hey Zatanna." I said passing by her.

"Hey Rob, what's up?" She said grabbing my hand. She smiled at me and batted her eye lashes.

"Just looking for Claire. Have you seen her?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I saw her in the bathroom with Wally." She said fiddling with her fingers. "Um I was won-"

"Thanks Zee." I said kissing her on the cheek and heading toward the nearest bathroom. I looked in the doorway seeing Claire in mint jeans and a white t-shirt. She looked over Wally's shoulder and smiled at me.

"Hey Robin." She said waving to me. Wally looked back and said hi. "We should probably head to school. Don't wanna be late." She walked pass Wally and headed down hallways. I doubt she had no idea where she was going. Wally looked at me and smiled. He patted my face on the cheek and chuckled.

"Could you be more obvious?" He said folding his arms.

"Obvious?" I questioned.

"You like her. Even Zee can see it. Oh and trust me, she isn't liking it." He said walking out of the bathroom.

"I don't like her!" I stammered. "I like Zatanna." I said folding my arms over my chest and glared at him. He put his hands up in surrender and walked out.

"When you guys do become a thing, I'll be there to say I told you so." Wally said freaking out as he skipped down the hallway. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled my jacket closer to me. I rushed down the hallway seeing Claire pick up her backpack. She slug it around her shoulder and looked back at me.

"Well, are you coming?" She said walking to the Zeta Tube.

"You don't know how to work a Zeta Tube. It won't allow you to transport. We'll have to walk-" I started to walk away when she when on the main computer. She mumbled as her fingers flew across the keyboard. With one last click the computer shut down and she stood in front of the tube.

"Robin, Guest 1." She looked back at me with a smug look on her face.

"Well, lets go!" She said holding out her hand. I ran to her and took her hand in mine and we waited for us to go through. I felt myself being transported but not before taking a last look at Claire.

She knows everything about this team. I am determined to find out. No matter the costs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Young Justice characters**

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry this has taken a while and that it is a bit short. But I really just want to say that every time you review my story I literally die from excitement. I think you all are such great supporters. Seriously the more you follow/favorite and review my story the more I feel like I need to write a chapter for you guys. Seriously every time I scroll through my emails and see FanFiction written at the top, I feel like the happiest person in the world. I love to write for you guys but you really motivate me to write. Now on another note, I have a RobinxWally oneshot in my documents because it is LGBT appreciation month. You should expect it to be up soon, I'd just like to inform you now before anything happens. I am more mutual when it comes to BirdFlash things so please don't hate on me for making a one shot. **

**Kisses! Xoxo-Jenna**

We waited for the bus and it was fairly awkward to say the least. I rubbed my arms attempting to get some heat in my body. I heard thunder clap in the distance. Thats when I felt rain. It only started off as tiny drops. Barely anything! A minute later it started to pour down rain.

"Absolutly fantabulous." I said wiping my cheeks. Thanks T-shirt for keeping me nice and snug. I dropped my backpack to the floor and rummaged through the books trying to find my jacket. _What luck I have! _I zipped up the backpack and sighed as it rained even harder. Dick looked at me and smiled sympathetically. He took off his red hoodie and handed it to me. "What are you going to wear then?" I said folding my arms over my soaked shirt. He pulled out a leather jacket from his backpack and put it on himself. I grunted and slipped on the hoodie. One sentence: holy butt smackers he is warm. I sighed and rubbed my arms with his sweatshirt. He chuckled at me and checked his phone. He sighed in frustration.

"School has been canceled due to storm." He read out loud.

"Please say your kidding. I mean. Don't be kidding but I just got drenched here!" I said sloshing around in my shoes. He just laughed at me and put his phone away. "Don't expect to get ready tomorrow." I said grumbling.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Your gonna have a big snow storm tomorrow. Oh and tell Wally I say happy birthday." I said walking down the sidewalk as rain kept coming down.

"How do you know-"

"Visions." I said tapping my temple. He laughed at me and jogged up.

"I think everything will turn out alright tomorrow for him. As long as he- Oh wait never mind." I said shutting up. Dick looked at me and nudged my side.

"C'mon spill. I am good at keeping secrets." He said smiling at me.

"If I told you, that would change the if you try to interfere with fate. Wally will be alright. An injury but its not as bad as him breaking his arm. Trust me, everything will turn out all right tomorrow." I said walking a bit faster. He kept his pace with me and dropped the subject.

"You should come tomorrow." He said. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"To Wally's 'surprise' birthday party." He said putting quotation marks around surprise. "He has been hinting about it for days." I laughed and sneezed. I flew my hand to my mouth and blushed madly.

"Bless me. I have a cold coming on already." I said putting the hood over my head. I looked at the houses expecting mine. I stood in front of a home that looked identical to the ones in the neighborhood.

"How do you know this is your house?" Dick had asked me. I pointed to the crack on the driveway.

"One winter, my cousins thought it would be fun to have a sledding competition. We raced down this hill and one of them pushed me. My sled landed right on top of me and the metal railings smashed on the ground creating that crack. That is how I know." I said folding my arms and walking up to the house. We stood on the porch and just awkwardly looked at each other.

"Well thanks for taking me in- and saving me- yesterday. It was nice of you."

"I'm a hero. What was I supposed to do?" He said putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest. I giggled and pushed him a little. I started to take off his sweatshirt.

"Here, I'll give this back-"

"No it's alright. I have tons more back home." He said putting his hands in his pockets. The door opened and Sabrina stood in the doorway. She looked from Dick to me and me to Dick. Her jaw dropped and she pulled both of us inside.

"What are you doing here?" She said in her perky tone as she looked at Dick.

"Just came by to drop off Claire. We got the message that school was canceled." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "I should probably get going." He started to walk out the door.

"Wait! I actually do have something for Wally." I said rushing to the kitchen. I pulled out a cake from the refrigerator that Mom makes every thursday. It isn't something big! But we usually go to our neighbors and drop it off. When I say we, I mean me. Thank god I wasn't here yesterday. I gave it to Dick and he smiled at me. I whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about carrying it in the rain. I know the bio-ship has been following us." I pulled away and his face went red. I opened the door for him and he nodded at me and said goodbye. I shut the door and saw my dad tapping his foot.

"Young lady! Where were you last night?" He said stammering.

"Look, Sabrina's boyfriend and four of his goons beat me up yesterday!" I said scolding him. He snapped his head at Sabrina and she cowered away. "I had about two dislocated ribs and a busted back. Before they could do any more damage Robin came to save me-"

"Robin?" My dad had asked. _Whoops. _"As in Batman's sidekick? A member of Young Justice?" He questioned. I nodded my head and he grinned. "I cannot believe you actually met him. Wow honey, that is- great! You got to meet a superhero!" He exclaimed. Oh right. This is Young Justice world.

"As I was saying… " I said pausing. "He took me to Mt. Justice where I was able to meet some of the team." I said shrugging my shoulder. "No biggie." My dad took my shoulder and shook it a little.

"Well, I guess on another note. You had missed an announcement last night and that is we are heading to Seattle to visit cousin Perdita tomorrow. We are leaving today at four. She's in the hospital right now. Poor thing, needs a heart transplant." He said walking away. Holy crap, cousin Perdita is _Queen Perdita in the episode Coldhearted! _I fangirled inside and quickly went upstairs to pack. I pulled out my duffle bag and smiled putting jeans and jackets inside.

_Looks like I will be seeing you on your birthday Wally._


End file.
